


Yamcha goes to Tien Shinhan's home

by JordanTheEpic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Funny, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanTheEpic/pseuds/JordanTheEpic
Summary: Yamcha thought it'd be a normal visit to Tien Shinhan's home, but it turned out to be anything but a normal visit.





	Yamcha goes to Tien Shinhan's home

"Yo Tien Shinhan, are you home?" Yamcha yells as he enters the home of Tien Shinhan. Yamcha's smooth voice seemed to go unheard however, as it was met with no response. "Yo Tien Shinhan, where are you? We gotta leave for the movie now or we're gonna miss the trailers." Yamcha said, explaining the reason why he showed up to Tien's house. Out of the corner of his ear, Yamcha hears a sound. Slap slap slap slap Sounds of swift small slaps serenaded his soundholes. He followed the noise down Tien's labyrinth-like hallways. Slap slap slap slap The slaps seemed to get louder as he progressed through the halls. He knew he was getting close to the source. Slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap At the end of the hallway lied a door on the wall. The door was not a door however, for it was ajar. Yamcha gently opened the door... "Tien Shinhan?"

Yamcha fell silent. He didn't know how to react. Tien was standing shirtless and sweaty in the middle of the room with his big muscles all out and not in a shirt. He had all four of his arms out and sweaty and big and rippling. Standing next to him was another Tien. The second Tien was just as big and burly and shirtless as the first Tien, and he also had four arms as well. "Yamcha! You're here early..." said Tien to Yamcha. "Not really, if I came any later we'd be late for the trailers at the movie." Yamcha replied. "What are you doing shirtless and sweaty with a clone of yourself that is also shirtless and handsome, Tien Shinhan?" "Well... I didn't wanna tell you this Yamcha... but I guess the Puar's out of the bag. Haha get it?" Tien said hilariously. "Yeah that was actually really funny hahaha but really what's going on?" Yamcha replied. "Well... the truth is... when you're not here I make a shirtless clone of myself and practice playing patty cake." Tien tearfully admitted to Yamcha. "Oh, that explains the slaps I heard earlier as I was walking through the house!" Yamcha said nicely. "I didn't know you played patty cake! Why did you hide this from me?" "I'm actually really self-conscious about this, but I play patty cake competitively. I'm actually the twelve-time world champion haha." Tien said nervously. "Wow Tien Shinhan, I didn't know this about you before, but now that I do it makes me even more in love with you. Do you want to skip the movie trailers and just go straight to the movie later?" Yamcha said lovingly into Tien's three big beautiful eyeballs. "I'd love to you handsome hunk of a man." Tien replied seductively. "Whack." Yamcha said as they walked together out of the doorway towards the movie theater. The end.


End file.
